<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untamed by luvienna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798184">Untamed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvienna/pseuds/luvienna'>luvienna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, TV Special: Still 2gether (2gether: The Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvienna/pseuds/luvienna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein Dome have a two dads, which is Win and Bright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you called us for this?” I said, and felt b hands on my lap just to remind me to calm, wait, calm? Paano ako makakalma kung sa ganito na naman kami pinatawag? What a waste of my time! </p><p>“Yes, Mr. Opa—“ </p><p>“Chivaree” I cutted him off, mga tao nga naman. Kita na may wedding ring kami pareho, hindi pa rin nakikita? How rude “Okay, Mr. Chivaree. This is not just a simple matter, your son punched his classmate! And the parents wants your son to drop out of school.” Oh God, here we go again! </p><p>“Wala na ‘ban—“</p><p>“Pwede ba namin makausap yung magulang nang mga bata? I’m really sorry about this, principal. We know that you know my son’s background” I heavily sighed in front of them, showing that I’m disappointed right now. Can my son study peacefully? “I’m sorry to tell you but they don’t want to see you.” Same thought, I don’t want to see them too. Masisira lang araw ko, </p><p>“Is there anything else you want to say? If that’s it, I’m leaving. I have a lot of meetings to attend to,” b looked at me like he’s saying that I should apologize too, “And oh, have a nice day, principal.” I smiled before walking away. They don’t deserve my apologize, though. My son is a victim here. </p><p>“Hey, baby! Wait!” I stopped walking towards to my car, when my husband called me “Mag usap nalang tayo pag uwi ko, you know I’m not in the mood right now to talk to you, I might say something that I will regret later.” I said and he nod, alam n’ya naman ang ugali ko pagdating sa ganitong bagay. My son is the most precious human in the whole world, he doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment.</p><p>“You have three meetings for today, Sir.” My secretary told me as soon as I sit on my chair “Is that all?” she nodded, “You want me to cancel all of your meetings for today, Sir?” </p><p>“No need, I can handle myself. You can go now, thank you.” I said, para makapag isip ako nang maayos, dahil sa nangyayari ngayon. This is not the first time that we’re called on the principal’s office. Pang-ilang beses na rin lumipat ng school dahil dito. God help me, why is this happening? </p><p>My first meeting went smoothly, buti nalang maayos ang binalita nila sa akin, “Sir, your husband is waiting for you” she said, “Where is he?” </p><p>“At your office, sir” tumango lang ako sa binuksan ang pinto ng office, I saw him comfortably sitting on my chair, “What are you doing here? I told you, we’ll talk about this later” he stood up while his both hands are on his pockets “You know baby, hindi ako makapagtrabaho ng maayos dahil galit ka sa akin. I can’t think properly” I rolled my eyes</p><p>“I’m not in the mood right now,” nang nakarating siya sa harap ko ay agad n’yang hinawakan ang leeg ko, damn, this man really knows how my weakness. “Well, I think you are now. Hmm?” </p><p>“W-What do you want?” and here I am, stuttering. “I’m sorry about earlier, I know you don’t want to apologize in that kind of situation.” His hands are now travelling on my polo, fuck. “Y-Yeah and stop what you’re doing right know, Mr. Chivaree.” He smirked, oh my god. We’re in my office! </p><p>“But—“ nilayo ko ang sarili ko sakanya dahil baka saan pa pumunta yung pinaggawa n’ya “Gago ka talaga.” Sabi ko at tumawa lang s’ya, “You said we’re just going to talk, right?” I emphasized the ‘talk’ so he could understand what am I saying. </p><p>“When did I said that? I think…” he tilted his head, “I have an amnesia” alam n’yo kung hindi ko ‘to asawa baka pinalayas ko na ‘to ngayon. “Whatever Mister!” Lumayo ako sakan’ya at halata sa mukha niya ang pagkadismayado. </p><p>“Damn,” He whispered, “So talk.” I said as I sat on my chair and he looked at me like I’m a food in front of him. “We’re going to talk to Dome later, and ask him why did he do that.” I shrugged my shoulder “You already know the reason, Bright. Bakit mo pa ulit tatanungin sa bata?”</p><p>“Dahil na pag-usapan na natin tungkol sa bagay na yon.” Umayos siya ng tayo at naka pa meywang pa. God. “You know his patience, parang ikaw lang. Kaya wag mo na s’ya pagalitan pag uwi natin. For sure he’s tired.” I feel so pity to my son, Dome. Gusto n’ya lang naman maging normal na studyante tulad ng iba. I mean, yung walang nang bubully sakan’ya. </p><p>“Okay fine, you won again.” He put his hands on the edge of my table, and few inches away from my lips. Ganon s’ya kalapit! </p><p>“You’re getting a punishment tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>